My Saiyan Life
by Super Saiyan SwagGurl
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER I have been really busy with school and family I should have the last few chapters uploaded in a few days I PROMISE! And I will be trying to work on poems for anime and stuff, I'm good at poetry sooooooooo yeah
1. Chapter 1

Goku and the group were walking and for some reason, I would fall in love whenever I saw Vegeta. "What's wrong Sheccid?" Goku asked. But he knew what the problem was when I would stare at Vegeta. "Looks like someone is in love" Goku said nudging at me. "Don't worry he'll come for you someday" Goku said. Goku is my best friend, who I knew I could trust. "Oh hi Sheccid" Gohan said. "Hi Gohan" I said. Gohan is also my friend who I think is the most adorable thing on this planet! "Gohan you are so adorable!" I said. "Thank you" Gohan said blushing. "Goku you are the best friend I could ever have… you know when Chichi doesn't over react about me" I said. "Awww you're the best friend I could have too!" Goku said. Goku gave me a look as if he were up to something. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "No don't call him over here!" I whispered to Goku. "What do you want Kakarrot?" Vegeta said. "Oh never mind Vegeta" Goku said. Vegeta looked at me and I looked away so he wouldn't see my red face.

I've never felt such a deep love before the only time I wouldn't blush was when I was fighting someone tough. I've always kept a secret from Goku and the others. I never told them I was a Saiyan. I always keep my tail hidden, either as a belt or I wrap it upwards towards my chest.

One afternoon the sunset was so beautiful. I decided to get my sketchbook out and draw a picture. Vegeta was standing behind me. I didn't know he was there. I kept drawing. The picture was of Vegeta and me sitting down and kissing by the sunset. After a few minutes I got up to go train with Goku, who was training nearby. I left my book on the ground so I could pick it up later. When I left Vegeta picked up my book and started flipping through it, looking at all of my fantasy drawings of him and I. he stood astonished at my drawings. I noticed him standing there holding my book. I walked quickly over to him to get my book. I was looking at the ground so Vegeta wouldn't see my red face. "You weren't supposed to see those" I said still blushing really hard. I walked away feeling embarrassed that Vegeta saw all of my fantasy drawings of us together.

The next day I talked to Goku about what happened the night before. "I felt so embarrassed" I said. "Don't worry, I bet he forgot all about those pictures already" Goku said trying to cheer me up. Goku stared at me, then leaned and kissed me! I was so shocked! I thought he was married to Chichi! "G-Goku, I thought you were married to Chichi!" I said. "We got a divorce" Goku said. He leaned and kissed me again. He started rubbing my legs. Suddenly Vegeta walked in. "Sheccid I need to talk to". Goku was still kissing me. I saw Vegeta standing, staring at me and Goku. Goku came up for air and saw Vegeta staring at us. "Well Sheccid I see your busy so I'll just go…" Vegeta said as he walked out. "Well then now that he's gone" he leaned to me and tried kissing me again but I pushed him away. "Goku I just want to be friends nothing else" I said. "Can we still be friends?" I asked. "Sure" Goku said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sensed a sad vibe in Goku after we talked yesterday. Vegeta walked up to me and held my hand. I started blushing. "Do you love me?" Vegeta asked me. "Uh… well yeah, I do love you" I said nervously. We were on our way to a place to go training. When we arrived I walked over to Goku. "Goku when did you start liking me?" I asked him. "When we first fought a battle together" he said. "Wow that's a long time that you liked me" I said. "Goku I have to tell you something, I'm a Saiyan" I said. "YOU'RE A SAIYAN?" Goku shouted. Goku got Vegeta's attention when he shouted. "You are a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "Yes I am a Saiyan" I said showing them my tail.

Vegeta and Goku would always ask to train with me whenever I said "I'm off to go training". The next day when Vegeta, Goku, and I were training, Vegeta walked up to me. "I love you" he said. I started blushing. Goku saw Vegeta talking to me. He looked jealous of Vegeta. "Meet me at Kami House at sunset" Vegeta said. Vegeta walked away once he saw Goku coming. "What did he want?" Goku asked. "He uh wanted me to teach him how to uh do a dropkick?" I said. "I'm going to teach him later tonight" I said. "Well then shall we resume our training?" Vegeta said.

After our training, I went to my island and got ready to meet Vegeta. I decided to wear my armor. It was still in perfect condition. I arrived at Kami House and there was Vegeta standing there looking at me. "Wow you look amazing in your Saiyan armor" Vegeta said. "Thanks" I said. I started to blush when he looked at me with those big black eyes I just loved. "You're so cute when you blush" Vegeta said.

We walked over to where I liked to sit down and draw. I took out my sketchbook and drew a new picture. "What are you drawing?" Vegeta asked. "A picture of me and you kissing in the sunset" I said. "I love you" he said. He leaned forward and kissed me. I was thinking that this was like one my pictures I drew in my book. His lips traveled to my neck. He was giving me a hickey.

Later that night Vegeta and I were lying down under the stars. "You can rest your head on my chest" he said. So I lay down on his chest. He put his arm around me. "I love you Vegeta" I said. I kissed him. Soon I found myself getting on top of him. But he pinned me down. He was on top of me. He kissed my neck. "We should go to my house" I said faintly since Vegeta was giving me another hickey. "Ok, let's go" he said. We flew to my island.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta and I were at my island. We went into my house and to my room. "You look so pretty, I could just… kiss you" he said into my ear. "Then do it" I replied. So he laid his lips on top of mine. I felt his tongue come into my mouth. My tongue came to meet his. Vegeta started to put his hands under my shirt. But I didn't mind. So he took my shirt off, and started giving me kisses down my chest. I grabbed ahold of Vegeta's shirt and took it off. Soon we were naked in my bed. He was on top of me giving me a hickey.

Goku walked into my room. He saw Vegeta putting his hands on my body. "Goku, how did you get in my house?" I said surprised. "The front door was open" he said. "I kept knocking on your door but you didn't answer, so I came in to see if you were ok" "I also wanted to talk to you but Vegeta is here" he said. "At midnight" Vegeta said looking at the clock. "Well… I couldn't sleep because I had something on my mind. I needed to talk about it, so I came here to talk to Sheccid about it" he said. "Well Goku since you are here, I guess we can talk it over with a drink" I said putting my clothes back on. "Vegeta do you want a drink too?" I asked. "Sure" he said putting his pants back on.

"WHAT? BULMA SAID SHE LOVES YOU?" I said. "Yeah I know, for a woman older than me I can't believe she likes me" he said getting another beer. "Hey can you toss me one" Vegeta asked Goku. "Sure, here you go" he said tossing Vegeta a beer.

It was now 1 a.m. I think Vegeta and Goku had a bit too much to drink, because they were saying they see three of me. "Um I'm going to take a shower, just sit still so you guys won't hurt yourselves" I said getting a towel from my closet. I went into my bathroom and into the shower. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were just sitting on my bed, still drunk. "So Kakarrot, how have you been?" Vegeta managed to ask since he was drunk. "Good" Goku said. "Hey I wanna show you something" Goku said reaching for his pants. He pulled his pants down and shoved his cock in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta went with it and kept sucking on it. "Your turn Goku" Vegeta said taking off his pants. Goku sucked on Vegeta's cock, and soon he came up from his pelvis area. "Oh Goku you seem to have some milk running down to your chin" Vegeta said. He licked the semen from Goku's mouth.

Goku snapped out of being drunk. "VEGETA! CANT YOU SEE WHAT WE ARE DOING? SNAP OUT OF IT!" Goku yelled in Vegeta's ears. Vegeta recovered from being drunk and quickly put his pants on. "We will never speak of this" Vegeta said. "Agreed" Goku replied.


	4. Chapter 4

I got out of the shower and put on my sleepwear (shirt and sweatpants). When I walked into my room I saw Vegeta and Goku almost passed out. "Goku do you want to stay the night?" I asked. "Can I?" he replied. "Sure, you can stay in the guest room" I said. "Hey Sheccid can I stay the night too?" Vegeta asked lazily. "you can sleep with me Vegeta" I said. "Goku, do you need a shirt to sleep in?" I asked "No, I'm fine" he said taking his shirt off. "back off Kakarrot, she's mine" Vegeta said. "Okay that's enough it's time for all of us to rest" I said. "grr fine" Vegeta said. "there are new toothbrushes in the hallway closet, Goku you know where they are, show Vegeta where they are please" I said. Goku and Vegeta went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. When they finished they came out and got ready for bed. "Goodnight!" Goku said. "Goodnight Goku" I said. "'night Kakarrot" Vegeta said taking his shirt off. Goku left and went to the other room.  
>"let's go to bed Vegeta" I said with a yawn. "yeah I'm getting tired" he replied. We got into bed. "Goodnight Vegeta, I love you" I said. "I love you too, 'night" he said in his low voice that I found very attractive. He secured his arm around me and kissed me.<br>The next morning I woke up before Vegeta and Goku. I decided to make us breakfast. I went outside to harvest fruit to make a fruit salad. I also bought some eggs and sausage. When I got home I made the fruit salad and put it on the table. Then I made the sausage and eggs. The smell woke Vegeta and Goku. "holy crap, this smells delicious!" Goku said. "Is it ready?" Vegeta asked "it is now, Dig in!" I said setting the food on the table. After we ate Goku took a shower


End file.
